Nina
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Nina's life in a different life. AU and kinda OCC. My cuz helped me write
1. Chapter 1

**Hey U Guys! So I've been MIA because I'm at my cousins house and their internet crashed and we almost lost our minds. But anyway she is cowriter of this story but doesn't have an account. She's super sweet follow her polyvore Saxy99! So I gave her a crash course on HOA this week and she loves it! I hope u like it!**

* * *

~Nina Martin ~

My mother, Marisol Martin wants me to be a model. Or be a pageant queen. Or become an actress. And maybe even a singer. Big curly hair, puffy dresses, lip gloss, makeup, pantyhose, and high heels. I don't know why though. All she ever wants me to do. Walk straight, eat like a lady, act proper, wash my potty mouth. It's like she wants another daughter other than me. I never seem to be pleasing to her.

Mother yelled this morning at my pathetic hair. How it never seemed to curl right. So pulled into a ponytail and yelled; "Bloody curling iron doesn't like my bloody hair." I slammed the door in fury. My hair was fine straight. And my uniform went fine with black sneakers. To me!

"Nins!" Fabian called. He was just finishing his fish and chips when I came over. I sat down with my lunch. He began to fill me in on Mara's black tie rave this weekend. How he was going shopping and to get his hair styled.

Fabian was always a little weird. He'd hang out with me rather than Mara or Joy. Their pantyhose, and ironed shirts, curled hair seemed like it didn't to, matter to him. And I can always talk to him with guy problems. Oh yeah and he's gay. Just doesn't know it.

Joy stood up. Her olive complexion, silky black hair caressing her back, her neatly tucked blouse, and all. The Italian clapped to get everyone's attention. She stated about the charity auction her parents were having this weekend, and how the after party would be Mara's ball. Dress code: Like you're going to meet the Queen. And lastly, how her parents urge everyone to come to the ball. It would be held in their ball room and was usually held exclusive event but was now opening to a public event. She handed out invitations and sat back down beside Mara.

"Well I'll be damned. That Italian bitch thinks because her family is hosting an Auction that just showcases how beautiful their home is all of us are going to bust our asses trying to get there." I said in fury. Fabian stirred his tea and said;

"Well it would be nice to go. I mean it's a high school social event. It's just harmless fun. We don't have to buy anything or pay for anything it's all free. And then the ball at Mara's is just 10 pounds. Not a big deal."

"Where the hell do you think I'm going to find something that fits the dress code? Do I look like those skinny bitches that flirt around in their new dresses and sandals? The whole bloody idea of me going is just so they can make fun of and humiliate me in damned public."

"Money's not and problem for you Nins. Just the willpower to wear a dress with heels and have you hair look decent is your problem. You have to act like a lady. You can be my date if they make you feel any better. We'll go shopping after class and I'll pick you up tomorrow night and we'll look stunning. Good enough for you?" Fabian argued a good effort. He was right. Not everything is going to push against me.

"Fine."

"It's too fluffy." I said flitting around the room in a dress. Fabian handed me 5 more dresses each one a little worst than the previous. Then he handed a royal blue dress. It touched the floor and was strapless. Then he handed me a pair of heels and a clutch purse. I wobbled out, Fabien stand in awe. He said "Amazing". I bought the dress and kind of like it. I guess I wouldn't be embarrassed.

Then we went into the salon. He whispered to the beautician what he wanted. She tugged at my hair and coated my face in makeup. After Fabian glimpsed at me he stared. I felt uncomfortable but assured.

Fabian better be glad he's so damn important in my life. I'd be sitting at home tonight painting. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I'd never guess me Nina Martin would be wearing a dress and high heels. Damn. I clean up well. I've turned from Nins to Nina in 2 days. My hair was curled and I was wearing bloody makeup.

I started to feel like a girl and like someone might ask me to dance tonight besides Fabian. I practiced my waltz and my tango a couple times in the bathroom. After the 3rd fall I decided to stop and practice my walk. _Was it too much hip or too stiff? Too loose or hurt looking? _Then I began to think of what to say if Joy or Mara said anything. Well they'll get over it.

Fabian arrived and looked exceptional. He grabbed my waist as mum snapped the picture. It felt nice. My mum actually looked proud to be my mum. Damn tonight is going to be good.

Fabian drove us there in his Fiat. He was a good guy. We made conversation and made it to Joy's estate for the auction. We each had 75 pounds and were going to bid on at least one decent item to make us look not cheap.

Fabian opened the car door and helped me out. We walked up the stairway or the Estate. I saw a few similar faces in the vestibule but we were 10 minutes early so we had time to wait. We sat on a bench with other students. To break the awkward feeling I had about tonight I told Fabian, "Excuse me I have to powder my nose." Read that in a Queen book. Apparently that's better than saying; get out my way I have to shit/piss.

In the mirror I fixed my hair and makeup. I made sure that I got any wedgies I had out and pulled my dress over my tits. I didn't want any wardrobe problems tonight. I checked the time and discovered I was 7 minutes past the starting time. So I rushed to the banquet hall.

It seemed everyone had to turn around when I walked in late. Everyone gasped also. My hands began to sweat as I looked for Fabian. Joy, stand at the grand alter mouth agape. Mara stood beside her in awe. I pick my pace up and sat beside Fabian. So now the tormenting begins.

"This is going to be one hell of a night because of those scrawny bitches up there." I whispered to Fabian. He nodded. He gripped my hand. Maybe he wasn't gay. Just acts like it. Maybe he likes being around me?


	2. Chapter 2

The auction went pretty well. We got out bided on every single item. That wasn't so bad but it was the rave I was worried. What if I get called out in a room full of high school kids? What if Fabian actually doesn't like me and is gay? My life complicated.

We got to the rave. People are outside waiting in a line. They all look like they just got off their shift at the strip club. Dumb bitches. Mara's boyfriend, Jerome was taking the money with two beefy security guards standing behind him. Fabian and I got through the line pretty easy. Some people got banned from the rave.

The rave is just a lame excuse for teenagers to pay to hump, smoke and drink all they want. It smelled like smoke, vodka and piss. And the stuff piss comes from in a girl. You figure it out. The foyer was filled with drunken people that were sobering up to drive home. I grabbed Fabian and told him to stick close to me. We made it into the main party room. Skanks were everywhere. I poked Fabian and pointed to a blonde girl

"Look that girl looks like Amber!" I pointed in the direction.

"She does. She looks drunk or high" He agreed.

"Why the hell is she here? She's too 'classy' for raves."

"Alfie must've talked her into it. He's trying to help her loosen up. Go ask her if she's Amber."

"Okay."

I walked over to her and sure enough it was Amber and Alfie. Amber sounded dizzier than usual.

"Amber are you drunk?" I asked worried. If she is drunk I am going to kill Alfie.

"I only took a shot or two, nothing serious." Alfie just died in my mind.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked the two. Then Fabian grabbed me.

"Chill." Fabian whispered in my ear. I shot a glare at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked ignoring Fabian. Amber was smelling Alfie's hair and feeling his arms.

"You're so ripped" she said to Alfie. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Amber and took her into the bathroom.

"Were you even thinking? Why would you take shots? Who gave them to you?" I questioned. Amber sat on the toilet still hazed. She was tugging at her skirt.

"Answer me." I demanded.

"I found them." She said looking down. How do you find shots? She obviously didn't know what the hell she had done.

"We're going home." I said grabbing her.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't come home drunk! Just give me a minute. I won't take any more shots. Damn Nina chill. Let's get back to Fabian and Alfie. I'm fine" She said as she wobbled down the stairs. We met the guys downstairs. I shot daggers at Alfie. He raised his hands in defense.

"It was that guy she was talking to at the counter that gave her the shots. Not me. Y'all just assuming it's the boyfriend." He said defensively. I stomped over to the counter. Oh god.

"Eddie!" I snapped slapping the back of his head. He turned to me. He had his arm around his girlfriend, Patricia's waist.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Patricia put her head in his leather jacket. Well she's drunk.

"Why did you give them drinks?" I demanded an answer.

"Look who's here? It's the loser crew." Joy chirped. I turned around. Wow. I wonder if her ass is hungry because it's eating up that dress.

"Hi Joy." I said annoyed.

"Sup, bitch. Had a shot?" She said.

"I'm not drinking, you whore." Stupid ass hoe.

"You're so uptight. Drink some and it'll take the stress away. Don't be an ass."

"Well at least you can't see mine." I said.

"Watch it. I could kick you out." She warned.

"Would you shut the hell up? I'm trying to snog Eddie." Patricia snapped cuddling into Eddie.

"Babe it's ok." Eddie said. Patricia snuck a kiss on his lips. Joy walked away in a huff and left us there at the bar. Eddie gave me the look like it was okay. So I took a shot. Tasted like piss in a glass. I took a couple more and it took the edge away. It started to taste like peaches.

"Nins, are you ok?" Fabian asked. I almost forgot about him. He looked sober.

"I'm fine, Fabian." I said not really knowing what was going. The bartender handed me a fruity looking drink. I sipped it a little but it wasn't soon before Fabian knocked it out of my hand and led into the bathroom.

"Nina you were just yelling at Amber about being drunk. What the hell happened?" Fabian demanded answers. Only a little bit was processing through my mind at the time. I lay on the floor gathering my thoughts. Fabian repeated his question.

"Fabian…it's okay I guess as long you're sober enough to drive me home ha. I'm alright." I promised. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Nina, your drunk it's not ok." He said. I started moving my arms on the bathroom floor.

"Floor angels, Fabian! Look it!" I said. Fabian sighed and picked me up. He is stronger than I thought he was. He sat me on the counter. I crossed my arms like a little kid. He kissed me.

"I love you Nina and you're not going to do this. I called your mom she said it was okay if we stay at the Marriot. She said just be safe. Nina get yourself together. Do you even hear me?" Fabian glared into my eyes. His green eyes were so pretty.

"Aren't you gay? Why'd you kiss me? I'm not a guy." I said. I took a swig of my water Fabian got me.

"Nina, I'm not gay." He said confused.

"Then why do you hang out with me and do nice stuff with me?" I asked.

"I'm like that because I care about you. So I have to ignore you and treat girls like trash so I can be accepted as straight." He explained. Then he kissed me again. This time he grabbed me. This kiss lasted about a minute and was more of what Patricia called "snogging". Before now I never looked at Fabian as a boyfriend, just a boy that's a friend and have no feelings. That just changed. He's really sweet and he likes me.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said looking down. He put two fingers under my chin and then lifted my head up. He pressed his lips to mine again. His tongue tapped my bottom lip. I realized he wanted to enter and opened my mouth. Our tongues flickered together and moved together. It was like matching puzzle pieces. He eventually pulled away.

"If that didn't answer your question then my response is its fine." He said. I laughed. He took me off counter and sat me gently on the ground.

"Let's go to the hotel." He suggested. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me out of the bathroom. We started to make our way to the door.

"Hey Ninny." A voice from behind said. Mara. I turned around. She is admittedly a pretty girl. Her hair is long, straight and silky. Her eyes are like pools of hot chocolate and she has the most perfect figure. She had her arm around Jerome's waist and he has his arm around her waist. Mara had on a short black dress that was kind of like a tube dress and see through.

"Hello, Mara and Jerome." I said trying not to sound so drunk. I hate them. He is just greedy and money hungry. But so is Mara.

"Getting ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nina isn't feeling well." Fabian answered for me.

"Aw poor baby can't handle her drink." Mara teased with a Martini in her hand. I rolled my eyes and Jerome started laughing.

"Let's go Fabian."


	3. Chapter 3

We got into the car and talked for a bit. Then we kind of kissed a bit too. He started driving and I could feel myself sobering up. It was almost 3am and we were a little tired. Everything blurred together and I was extremely giggly. Then Fabian started laughing too. I guess he got distracted. He hit something with the Fiat. He pulled over. We had hit someone. I started to get out of the car but Fabian stopped me.

"I don't want you in trouble." He said. Aw. I nodded. He went outside and shut the door. I out my head against the window. After about five minutes Fabian came back in.

"I just killed someone." He said. Oh my god.

"Did you touch him?" I asked. I don't his fingerprints all over the dead guy.

"Nope. My DNA is not on him at all but I feel bad." He said.

"Let's just go." I said.

"A hit and run?" he asked.

"Just go. Do you want to get in trouble?" I asked. He sighed and drove away. Thank god we are not near any city. We are in like a forest with no one on the road. He shouldn't have been riding his bike at 3am. Dumbass.

We got to the hotel. I have nothing to change into. I'm stuck in this shit. Fabian and I got out of the car. He took me to the gift shop and bought me some shorts and a t-shirt. We made it to our room. It wasn't that nice but pretty decent for one night while we got our act together. Fabian was nervous about the accident.

"Let's go back to the body. We'll get in more trouble for leaving. Someone out there is looking for him. Maybe we won't get in a lot of trouble." I mentioned having second thoughts.

"Yeah right jail isn't that bad because you didn't do anything Ninny. I did. You know what happens in men jail? Fights and butt rapes. I'm not ready for jail. I'm 18 so that means big people jail. I'm scared!" He said grabbing me. "I may never see you again."

"We're teens we have no record and weren't intoxicated. His dumbass should have waited for day light to go for a ride. Damn. Got you thinking you're going crazy and you're not? You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing serious. Let's call the police while we're standing by the body so it looks like we didn't run and was in fact an accident." Whoa I was totally sober when I said that.

"Okay. I'll do that but this is bad."

"No it isn't. It's just a big misunderstanding."

"Fine. I need to think though."

"No, you need to relax and just explain everything to the police and BAM everything's normal again and we can continue our romantic montage."

"Fine. Let's go before someone finds him." Fabian finally agreed. I nodded.

We went back to Fabian's Fiat. He tried to remember where he went and we found the body. Yep he's dead. I dialed 911. They seemed to be understanding. They sent a deputy out.

"What happened here?" The cop asked.

"Well I just didn't see him. I wasn't drunk or high or playing around just tired." Fabian explained.

"Who goes out for a bike ride in the dark at 3am? He also didn't have any reflectors or anything." I chimed in.

"Well since you're records clean son we're not going press charges. But you will need 200 hours of community service." The deputy said.

"Thank you sir this won't happen again."Fabian thanked him. Whew. He freaked out over nothing. Let's get back to the romance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey u guys. Im happy u like! There will b another chapter later today!**

* * *

We snuggled for a while. Fabian better be glad I'm damn important in his life or he'd be getting butt raped in jail. He was ecstatic over the incident. Maybe a little too happy. He started kissing my neck and rubbing my back. I'm not complaining though. He seemed pretty horny but he's gay. Oh wait no he's not. That was the martini talking.

"Let's do it." Fabian whispered.

"Do what?" I said.

"You know…"

"Nah I don't"

"Like me in you."

"Are you for real?"

"Yep. We're juniors and we've been together a while and I think we're ready. I'm not going to get you pregnant or something stupid and leave you. I'm just happy."

"Are you for real?" I repeated in a daze. Fabian is the only one I could picture doing it with. He bit my lip. He grabbed me and I turned off the lamp. We began to undress. It felt awkward. But I guess we knew what we were doing.

Now I feel stupid. All this time I thought he was gay and really he had feelings for me. Clueless me. I kind of love him in a not best friend way. Like in a boyfriend way. Maybe something will change between us.

We didn't wake up until almost 1pm. We had a long night and were just tired. I was lying on his chest when I woke up. His hair was messy. He was shirtless but I am too. I think he's still sleeping. I looked up. He was staring at me with his emerald eyes.

"Morning, Nins." He said. Next he kissed my forehead with his soft lips. I rubbed his 8 pack.

"Good morning Baby." I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Did you like last night?" He asked holding me tight.

"Yeah. You're good at that." I said poking his abs. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Good babe. I'm glad it was with you not someone else." He said smoothly. I got up and put my clothes back on.


	5. Chapter 5

After we got all our things we checked out and got in the Fiat and he drove me to my house. That whole thing with Fabian is going to stay a secret. I kissed him one more time then got out of his car. I dug through my bag and found my key.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said coming into the foyer. I kicked my shoes into the closet and Fabian followed me to my room. He sat down and I sat on his lap. Fabian began rubbing my stomach and we lay down. He began to tickle me and we fooled around for a while. Then we just laid there a while.

"Thanks for making me go to that party." I said romantically.

"I'm glad you went." He replied. He always made me feel as if I'm the only girl in the world and everyone else is ugly ass bitches. That's a good feeling. I kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Do you really need a reason?" I asked.

"No, but I want to know."

"Because you make me feel like a princess." I said.

"You make me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world." He said.

"You aren't a bastard."

"I'm still pretty damn lucky. Now what was that about me being gay at the party last night" He asked. I felt flustered and embarrassed. I couldn't believe I was so blind to think like that. Well in the past couple of days I've transformed from a tomboy into a girl. From the oblivious immature girl I used to be into the Fabian crazy giggly girl. I need a witty response so he wouldn't think I was weird.

"Well for starts, you like being around me. Only a gay guy would do that because they check out guys not girls. And well I never really thought of us as 'Fabina' just Nina and Fabian. Best friends. Not me plus you. Get what I'm saying?" I struggled.

"Well in that case I always thought you were lesbian. So tomboy." He said.

"Well we are both wrong. It's all good now." I said.

"Yeah, now you're my Nina." He said. I'm his Nina. My mind wandered to last night. I can't believe he has to do community service but it's better than jail I guess.

"When are you going to do your community service?" I asked.

"I don't know but 200 hours equals to 8.33 days. I won't have as much time with you." He said.

"At least no jail time." I said.

"Yeah. I would break down in there." He said. I kissed him. I was going to miss that boy. Jail would be awful. I would break him out or something crazy. His 9 days of community service had to start soon and I couldn't be in the way.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Is my dick hard right now?" he said.

"I don't know. Is it?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is." He said pulling me on top of him. My face was inches from him. His emerald eyes looking at me. I took his shirt off as we lay there. I have no clue where my mom is and I hope she won't see this. So I got off him and locked the bedroom door. He picked me up and slammed on the bed laughingly. Then we did it again right there. I have sex hair and so does he. He was all sweaty and so was I. I guess that means we're super close now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi u guys! Thanks for reviews! Me and my cuz are so happy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

1 month later

I woke up for school tired, nauseous, and sore. I hadn't had my period in two months and was beginning to become nervous. Me and Fabian had screwed around a couple times since then and I'm beginning to worry. I'm going to buy a pregnancy test after school and drama club. I got changed into the boring school uniform and flat ironed my hair. I went downstairs and saw the chef my mom hired because she's too lazy to cook was making breakfast. He was making omelets. I sat at the counter. Oh my god. The smell. I think I'm going to throw up. I grabbed a banana out of the bowl. Then ran off outside.

My mom doesn't want me driving for some reason I don't know she's crazy. I got in the limo and my driver started to take me to school. I'm rich but I'm not all uptight about it. He took me to school and opened the door for me. I got out of the car. I saw a black Mercedes pulled up. Fabian? I thought he had a Fiat. He got out of the Mercedes and held my waist.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey Fabes." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him. I heard a squeal so Fabian and I turned. Amber. She had her vintage Chanel purse on her shoulder and holding Alfie's hand.

"Get a room you guys." Alfie said gripping Amber's hand tighter.

"Trust me we don't need a room." Fabian answered and quickly began to kiss me again.

"Aww you guys are so cute together. Don't you think Alfie?" Amber said.

"_Adorable_. Now can we move on?" Alfie said sarcastically.

We all walked inside through the corridor. The school colors are blue and black. It's like a bruise threw up everywhere. Fucking ridiculous. We all went to our lockers. I got out my calculus and literature textbook then stuffed it into my tote bag. When I shut the locker I saw Amber plucking her eyebrows.

"Shit." She muttered. I shut her locker moving her mirror from her view. She took out a compact.

"Haha." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my first class. Literature. I sat in my usual seat next to Fabian.

We began to pass notes between each other.

**Hey Fabes**

Hey Nins

**Uh I got some not so great news**

?

**I might be knocked up**

It's mine right…?

**You're my only Fabian. And I don't know for sure but are you mad?**

Why would I be?

I looked over at him and smiled. I would have kissed him but I don't want either of us in trouble. We paid attention during most of class and sneaked smiles at each other.

When class was over I kissed him then went to my next class. Joy, Mara, and Jerome are in this class. I just got cursed in that class. I sighed when I saw them sitting in the back talking. I sat in the middle trying to ignore them.

"Hey Ninny." Mara said. God does she have to talk to me? I kept my head down and took out my textbook. Today was going good all I had to do was say something to make them know I'm not in the mood.

"Are you a dog?" I asked. They gave me a weird look.

"What?" Joy finally asked.

"Bitch off" I finished. They got all pissed. But I guess they'll get over it. The teacher started writing complex equations. It all kind of slurred around in my brain. I heard Joy moaning and groaning so I rolled my eyes.

When class finished I quickly grabbed my things and darted out of there. The rest of the day went by as a blur. When it was over Fabian said he would take me to get a test. I got in his new car and he drove to the drug store. I grabbed two just in case one was wrong. I hope this is wrong. Fabian paid for my test and then we left. I have no clue where I can take this without suspicion. Well then again maybe I do. I got out my phone and called Eddie.

"Busy. What?" he snapped. I heard a girl's moaning in the background.

"Babe come back." I heard Patricia said. They are so gross.

"Coming. Nina is bothering me." Eddie said.

"I can hear you." I said.

"What do you want?"

"I need to do something can I use your house."

"Sure, my dad's not home." He said. The moaning got louder.

"You guys are disgusting." I said.

"Whatever. Bye." He said then hung up. I looked over at Fabian.

"Let's go to Eddie's." I suggested. Fabian drove to Eddie's mansion. The gate opened because I lived there for a period of time. If you're confused then his dad dated my mom and they got married. But then went through a divorce and it's a hot mess. Eddie and I still talk. Fabian parked his car and we both got out.

We got inside and it smelt like a girl had been all up here. Well Patricia practically lives here. I have a feeling I know where they are but I ignored that and dragged Fabian into the bathroom with me. I ripped open the first box and peed on the end. I sat it on the counter then took the other one. After I finished I washed my hands then Fabian and I waited. I'm nervous as hell. My dad will kill me. Maybe this will get him to pay attention to me. We waited and waited until time. Two small pink plus signs. Oh my god.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Fabian and held them out to him. He looked shocked. He looked anxious but just taken for words. 3 months ago I thought he was gay and now I'm carrying his child.

"Baby you know I'm not going to leave you right?" He said. He hugged me. I was forcing back tears.

"But still my father will kill me." I said now sobbing.

"I'm the only one in your life that really wants to help and protect you. Your father doesn't care about you but I do and that's all that matters." He said wiping the tears away.

"He may not care but if he finds out then I'm basically locked in tower like Rapunzel." I said.

"He won't take you. I swear." He said. I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me back out to the car. We sat there and talked a while. He kissed my belly then rubbed it. He seems proud of it. I guess that is a sign.

He seems to love me more than anyone else in the world. I pretty glad he is the one that knocked me up and not some jerk who only wanted to get in my pants. He drove me home and we talked a while. He decided to stay the night since mom isn't here. We laid in bed together and talked about mini Fabina.

"Are you sure you love me even if I'm pregnant?" I asked hoping for a sappy answer.

"Hell yes I am. Only pussies leave their pregnant girlfriends. And I'm pretty sure you know I'm all man." He reassured me.

"Not at that time I thought you were gay baby."

"Shut up Nina. That was a difficult stage in our relationship."

"Fine. What are we going to name it though?" I asked.

"If it's a girl Fabina if it's a boy Fino."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I want a Toby or Drew. And if it's a girl Dalia or Katarina."

"Those names are ok but I like mine better."

"I'm not naming my baby after two versions of your name."

"At least he'll always know who his parents are."

After that argument we dozed off, he was rubbing my belly. He is excited and I guess I am too. This might go well. We'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Thx for the love. All but one person...**

**Dear Suk, **

**Ok I'm keeping this short. If you hate my stories then why do you read them? Also pregnancy and kidnapping are my signature. Its wha****t I'm know for. Lastly not all my stories are like that. So please stop doing mean things like this.**

**-Fashionablyobsessed.**

**Sorry I just need to adress that. I'm not even gonna say what my cousin said (the cowriter) but I do agree with her. Also thank you to the guest who already talked to her. Huggggs**

* * *

Seven months later

I have always had this feeling someone is watching me. Probably because I'm a pregnant teenager. It was my choice. I'm walking around stores in London. Not really looking for anything in mind just walking. I swear something is just watching me. I was about to turn a corner when something slapped over my mouth and I was trapped in a cold embrace. I was about to scream my head off. The person threw me into a van. Shit! I started to scream and cry.

"Shut up!" the kidnapper said.

"No! Let me go you dick!" I yelled. He is pissing me off.

"It would be good for you if you shut up Ms. Martin." He knows me? He drove like a maniac to some crappy house. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the basement of the house.

He tied me to a chair and it squeezed the baby. He gave me a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. Cheap ass crackers at that. He said if I played any games the conditions will get worse. He grabbed a baseball bat and sat it by the exit. He said that would be upside my head if I try to get away. Damn if only I could text Fabian and let him to get me. I struggled for a minute then another man came down. He saw me struggling for my phone. He began to swing the bat and I yelped. I was scared he was going to hurt the baby. But he missed me. He began to smash boxes and make loud noises and then it occured to me. He's inducing labor on me. Fuck.

Contractions are starting and I am starting to feel bad. It would be early if I actually go into labor and the baby could become real sick.

"Why am I here?" I asked in between contractions.

"You're worth alot. We need money. Do the math. You're daddy has recieved a ransom with us demanding Half a million pounds or more." He explained. I want to say "My fucking dad doesn't care what the hell I do anymore." But you know it's best to just let him feel smart for the moment.

"Oh okay. There's plenty of other rich girls in England. Why me?"

"You're carrying a baby. That'll make us hold the ransom even higher price and get more."

"Why are you trying to get me to go into labor though?"

"To kill you softly and scare your father into raising the bid." Again I am thinking "You'll be lucky my dad gives you 10 pounds for me. Again he doesn't give a FUCK." Damn idiots. My stomach lurched. Oh my god. Sweat started forming on my forehead. Ugh. The guy kept making noises and I'm trying to stop it but I can't. He smirked and dropped the bat. My face is red and sweaty. The guy got out a camera. He took a picture of pitiful me.

"What's that for?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Your father will see it isn't a joke." he said.

"My dad doesn't care about me! He doesn't even know I'm pregnant!"

"That will change now won't it?" He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. A contraction came and I yelled. The guy shot a glare at me. He started talking to someone who I guess is my dad. Haven't talked to him in two years. Eventually that guy hung up and left me alone.

Ok I'm really over this bull shit. I am not giving birth here. My baby is not going to be hurt. I wiggled as much as I could and got my phone to my face. I had to hold it to my neck though.

"Fabian!" I cried.

"Nina, are you ok?" he asked.

"No! I'm being held hostage in a basement and they forced me into labor."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there Nins just hold on."

"Hurry!" The line went dead. I moved it. He hung up. Oh my god. I heard clattering footsteps. The two men came down.

"Your little plan is over. My boyfriend is coming." I said. The guys shared a look.

"Should we take her?" the one who originally took me asked.

"Just try. Since your hiding a baby too." I said. They stared at me.

"Just leave her." the one who induced me into labor said. The other guy nodded and they took off. They tormented me one last time and finally induced labor. They quickly got away and left me there. I began to scream and felt terrible. Sweaty, nausea, and contractions getting closer and closer.

"Fabian!" I screeched. He isn't here. If only he was here to get me to the hospital. I screamed help several times hoping someone would help me. I twisted and turned and got one arm free and eventually got free but fell to my knees in pain. The baby is coming and I need help.

"Help me!" I said at least a hundred times. I heard some car park outside and yelled it again. Oh fuck. It is Bruce Martin. Dad.

"You finally learned you're lesson haven't you Nina?" He said while I was still doubled over in pain.

"Dad my water just broke!"

"Why you got pregnant and now you're paying the price." When he said that I screamed with pain and rage. He wants to play games at a time like this.

"DAD! Get your ass over here and help me! My baby is on the way! I could die from giving birth by myself. Get me help!"

"Figure it out since you're making adult choices like having sex and not using condoms. Where was your mother when this happened?" He interegated me while I stood there in pain.

"She's away on business and she is okay with it. She would help me right now and not raise hell over some shit!" I yelled over my pain. I heard a screeching of brakes and yelled HELP. Fabian ran through the door and grabbed me. He picked me up and passed my father. The water turned to blood and the pain got worst.

"Sir this is my baby and I take full responsibulity for it. She's in pain both from the pregnancy and you. Not to be disrespectful but your not doing the right thing." Fabian explained.

"Go to hell you bastard. Fucking with my daughter and disrespecting me. She is to never see you again!" Dad threatened.

Fabian carried me outside to his car. He sat me down and got in the drivers seat.

"Your seats might be a mess after this." I said in between contractions.

"It's alright love. I can't believe he did that to you. I'm sorry I didn't get there faster."

"I'm just glad you're in my life Fabian and I love y- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. The baby's coming!" He sped up and called the hospital and they got a room ready. He then called Patricia and Amber, Alfie, and Eddie. He even called my mother and they hit it off well.

"Everythings going to be fine Ninny. He's not going to keep me from you."


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian almost passed out when he saw my unmetionables in labor. He had too leave for fresh air. I rolled my eyes for a minute but stopped when I heard a baby's cry. Oh my god. I pushed again and the cord was cut. The baby was all bloody. Fabian came back in. He sat by my bedside and kissed my forehead.

"You did it." he whispered in my hair.

"I did." I said.

The nurse came back with Fabian and I's baby. She positioned them in my arms. It's a boy. A baby boy. He's cute. Brilliant green eyes and deep brown hair. He looks like his daddy. He's so precious as he looked up at Fabian and I.

"Hey buddy." Fabian said holding onto his hand. Our baby curled his hand around Fabian's pinky.

"Your smart aren't you?" I asked my baby. A smile played on my lips. This is my best choice ever. It feel good being a mother. The moment is perfect. I kissed his forehead.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"I vote Fino." Fabian said.

"We've been over this. No."

"Fine, what do you want to name him?"

"Toby." Our baby boy smiled. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he caved in. I smiled at Toby. I heard a buzzing and looked at Fabian. He handed me my cell phone. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nina, how are you?" my mom asked.

"Fine little Toby is here."

"Great."

"Um have you talked to dad lately?"

"What did he do?"

"He wouldn't take me to the hospital. He would rather have me almost die of giving birth than taking me. He also is trying to keep Fabian away."

"He's just being his idiotic self. I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

"Thanks mom." Toby started crying.

"I'll leave you to fix that. Bye Nina." Mom said.

"Bye" I said then hung up. Toby is red faced and teary. I started to rock him in my arms. He quieted down. I kissed his soft forehead. I caught Fabian smiling at me.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. I placed Toby in Fabian's arms. Fabian stared down at the mini him. He stroked Toby's hair. I smiled. The hospital door opened. Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie. Patricia and Eddie were kind of cold shouldering each other. Back at the rave Patricia had gotten away from Eddie and some guy gave her quick sex that she really doesn't remember. Eddie knows it really isn't her fault but is mad it isn't his baby.

"Aww." Amber cooed. Alfie nodded.

"He looks like Fabian." Eddie said.

"Yeah." Patricia joined in.

"He's a mini Fabian." I said looking at Toby. Toby started to doze off in Fabian's arms. I picked him up.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked. He yawned. I started to rock and bounce him until he fell asleep. Fabian slid him into his small crib. He seemed so sweet and inocent. Like he didn't even know his grandfather is a homicidal maniac.

"You mean the world to me Toby. The rainbow at the end of the rain."


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks later

After everything got checked out and surgerys were performed Toby and I finally get to leave. We were both fine and on the way home. Damn I missed home. A mysterious car was parked outside, but it seems familiar.

"Oh my god that's your dad's car!" Fabian exclaimed. Dad got out of the car and shoved me in his Rolls Royce.

"Noo!" I screamed. Toby began to cry alot and Fabian began to cry also.

"Shut up or the baby is mine." Dad threatened. I began to cry. I am 17 and have an amazing boyfriend, a excellent mother and the beautifulest baby ever.

Dad drove away from moms house to this bigger gated house. Actually mansion. His mansion. Dad parked and some big guy opened the door. Wind hit my tear covered face. It looks rainy. How appropiate?

"Get out, Nina." Dad commanded.

"No." I said. I'm done with his bull shit. Two more huge guys came over.

"Nina," dad warned. I grabbed my purse and got out. The guards huddled around me and took me to where I'm being held. It's the whole forth floor. It's so bland. It's a bed, desk, TV, closet, bathroom and a dumbwaiter. The guards slammed the door. I heard five locks click. I collapsed onto the bed and cried. I want to go back to Fabian and Toby. I feel like Rapunzel. No way out or way to see Fabian, let alone my precious Toby. I am breaking out of here. Some how.

I continued to cry and just thought about my new family. I texted Fabian so he would know I was okay. He replied instantly. He also told me that he didn't know how he was going to breast feed Toby. He didn't have tits like I did he said. All I could do was laugh at his stupidity. It makes the situation better, I guess. I finally said Your so stupid. I heard the locks move on my door and threw it under my pillow. Just dad. He didn't look happy but he never does with me.

"Let me go, dad. Why do you care about me now?" I snapped.

"No daughter of mine is going to go around fucking random gentlemen over random shit. I knew you're mom wasn't good for you."

"She banged a random guy and got me. But look she gave a fuck about me at all times. Not when I get kidnapped and pregnant. You don't even know Fabian. And you didn't even care enough to get to know Toby. Dad I'm not an idiot. I was scared but mom supported me through thick and thin and so did Fabian, and did you hear Toby crying for his mother? You never cared about me dad. And you still don't you're just pretending to show me you care. But I wasn't born yesturday. I know you're up to your same old tricks and I'm not giving in." I can't hold it in any longer.

"Don't ever use that language again young lady!" He croaked then slammed the door and lock it. Good, I never wanted to see the jackass again. Ever.

But now I'm definatly stuck here. I sighed and crawled into my bed. I don't know if I will ever see Fabian, Toby, Mom, Amber, Alfie, Patricia or Eddie again.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up at ten in the morning. I smelt food. I went to the dumbwaiter. Dad sent up food. Shocker. I thought he would leave me to starve. Cereal and orange juice. I took the tray and sat on the bed. I ate my breakfast and just moped around. I checked my phone. Me and Fabes had been texting all night. This morning he sent me a picture of Toby and him watching Sesame street. I could have cried and laughed at the same time. It's been 10 months since me and Fabian could fool around with out the baby and I am missing him. And I haven't spent any time with Toby other than those 7 months he was in me. At least Fabian would be a better father to Toby than my dad was. And that's all that mattered at that time.

I finished eating but really didn't have an appetitie. I am missing Fabian. My life feels worthless, but I have to push through for Toby.

I watched the Bacholorette, everything on that show was so romantic and Fabian wouldn't leave my mind. The romance aspect is killing me. I need to see them. I never want to see horrid room again. And definatly not my father. No he's not my father anymore. Just Bruce.

The days passed. Me doing the same things, eating sleeping and thinking about my family and how I'm going to kill Bruce. That bastard is going to pay for all my problems. He has a daughter yes a grandson. My life isn't perfect, but it's mine and I'm okay with it. But he wants a sweet innocent daughter that has no life. News flash she doesn't exist. But there's no way I'm going to stay in this house for another week. I'm going to run away with Fabian. And we're going to get to Italy. Somehow.

My life needs help. Maybe I could get someone to "kidnap" me. That sounds good. I texted Alfie.

**Alfie!**

What baby momma?

**Shut up! I need you to kidnap me**.

Have you finally lost your mind?

**No it makes sense.**

Uh huh. So how am I supossed to kidnap you from your rich and crazy dad who has security cameras everywhere?

**Park outside the house at 3am and I'll sneak down past my dads office.**

This sounds good in all but whats in it for me?

**Set up a ransom maybe my dad will agree.**

If not then what do I get?

**200 pounds.**

Really rich bitch?

**I'm not asking from my dad and my mom needs to think I dissapeared.**

5000 take it or leave it.

**Fine.**

I'll see you later captive. ;)

I put my phone under my bed and smirked. Now I just need to now how to make it look like I was kidnapped and how the hell I get out. I went over to the window. Locked. I already know the door isn't an option. I looked around. DUMBWAITER! I can sneak out the dumbwaiter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At 2:30 I trashed the room to make it looked like there had been a fight. At about 2:50 I got into the dumbwaiter. It's so cramped. I lowered myself down. I ended up in a hallway. Where my dad sleeps. How perfect? I saw light illuminating out of the bedroom. I got down and started to crawl towards the front door. I unlocked it and got outside. Last thing is the fence. Umm. I stepped onto the fence and climed over. I started to hear a buzz. I quickly scrambled over the fence and landed on my back. Ow. The electricity on the fence turned on. That was close. I saw a black BMW pull up. Alfie. I got in the passangers side. Alfie pulled away from the mansion.

"Where am I taking you?" he asked.

"That Hilton three hours from here. Did you get the contacts and hair dye?" I said.

"Yeah I have it. I also got you that box you said you wanted." He went down the twisty roads.

"Great."

"It's in the back."

"Thank you so much Aflie. You don't know what it's like in there."

"Ever been to jail?"

"Ha ha ha this made me feel like Rapunzel. And not the good way either. I got the same meal every day and I never want to see another cup of orange juice and cereal again."

"Drama queen much?"

"Shut up Alfie. I'm just glad to be out of that damn prison."

"I bet."

"Yeah."

We rode in silence for a while then made small talk. We made it off the property without getting caught and I quickly drifted to sleep. I never really slept in the place, too scared for my life. I thought of Fabian and Toby every second of my life. Thank god for Alfie. I love him like a dear brother and he's always there for me. I'm glad Amber has him. At least I know she was being respected.

I dreamed of Fabian. The first night we realized our feelings for eachother. At Joy's rave. We had sex the first time together and realized how we felt. That seems so long ago. My life now is going to be lived in hiding. I'm terrified for Toby's life. I hadn't even seen him since we left the hospital 3 weeks ago. Other than the pictures Fabian sent me hourly. I'm going to see them again.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfie got to the hotel. I have to change myself a little. I got the brown contacts in and grabbed the wig Alfie had gotten. I'll dye it later. I grabbed the duffel bag Alfie got me and my purse. Alfie and I went into the hotel. He got me to my room and made sure I was ok.

"Does anyone know about this?" he asked.

"No, just you." I said.

"Everyone is going to be scared for you."

"I'll tell Fabian later and tell Amber I'm fine."

"Alright. Bye Ninny."

"Bye."

The next morning I felt completly refreashed. I turned on the TV. I saw myself missing. So Bruce has obviously noticed I am gone. It said NINA MARTIN MISSING CALL FOR ANY INFORMATION. So maybe he does care. I doubt it. I got out my cell phone. It had blown up. Everyone had texted me. I found Fabian's text.

Nina are you ok? Please say your ok.

**I'm fine. I faked a kidnapping. We need to escape but just not now. Come to the Hilton about 3 hours away from my moms house.**

Ok, I'll bring Toby and don't ever scare me like that again.

**I'm sorry but I gotta go.**

Bye Nins.

**Bye Fabes.**

I sat my phone on the bedside table and flipped through TV shows. After about four hours there was a knock. I put my wig on then opened the door. Fabian and Toby! They got inside and I locked the door. I threw the wig off and hugged them. I took Toby into my arms.

"I missed you two so much." I said hugging Toby tight.

"We missed you too. Toby cried all the time." Fabian said holding my waist.

"What about you?"

"I may have cried."

"It's ok. I find it great that you have feelings."

"I have lots of feelings."

I was about to respond when a baby's cry became loud. I rocked Toby while and he drifted to sleep. He seemed to feel better knowing I was okay. I snuggled him close and embraced him. He is so harmless and innocent. He will be a good kid. We set him in his carrier fast asleep, and Fabian and cuddled on the bed. There are no words to describe the feeling at the moment. His hands held on to me and protected me. This is why I love Fabian. He always seems to find a way everytime to comfort me. My heart pounded in my chest and Fabian just relaxed. He owns my heart and he promised he'd never break it. We lay there for 3 hours.

"You know Nins, our friends are worried sick about you right?" He asked.

"Ugh yeah but I was just worried about not being able to see you again. Eddie and Patricia don't know. But Alfie and Amber do."

"We all just want to see you safe."

"I'm sorry babes but I had to." I said.

"I love you Nina. But Patricia and Eddie and your mother need to know you're safe."

"I love you too. And fine. But you all have to act like I'm still missing. No slip ups or my life could be endangered."

"Good honey. Toby and I have had some great bonding time." He changed the subject.

"Like what?"

"You know, playing video games, watching tv, eating all the chesse doodles we want. You know guy stuff." I laughed. He kids around just to see me smile at his stupidity. He just reassures me that they were fine.

"Babe, can I ask you something but you promise to say yes Nina?" I got nervous.

"What?" He stuttered around and got sweaty and nervous.

"You know we have Toby now, and I want our relationship to be permenant."

I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyy! This is the last chapter. :(. Theres a sequel but it's about Eddie and Patricia's life in Eddie's pov. I'm gonna call it Eddie. I hope you enjoy both and I'll post the first chapter of Eddie today.**

* * *

I had been staying in the hotel "missing" for 4 months now, and no one seems to be the wiser. Dad hasn't tried to call me or text me or even seemed to be caring. I bet he hopes I'm dead somewhere so no one will know he has a teenage mother as a daughter. But all that matters is how everyone close to me knows I am safe and a, going to be okay. Fabian and I are getting married in a week. Toby is so big now. He makes me feel old. Mom got me a dress and it's planned. Today I'm planning to show myself.

I am going to have Fabian "find me" in that basement from when I really got kidnapped. I got out of my hotel room wig still on and went down to Fabian's car. He had Toby in his car. Toby gurgled when he saw me. I smiled and kissed his forehead before I buckled up. Fabian drove to that house and I got in the basement. I rubbed dirt on myself and made scratches all over. I gave Fabian my wig and he helped tie me up. He went outside and called the police. I heard sirens about five minutes later. Police and Fabian came in. Toby reached for the ground and Fabian sat him down. Toby crawled to me.

When I got untied I picked up Toby and kissed his forehead. The police started getting all nosy. Asking me all these damn questions. I gave them the description of the guys who first kidnapped me. They wrote that shit down. Some fucking news crew showed up and they wanted to ask me shit. I said I had to much trama to talk about it. It's not a bad lie. Fabian and I went to my moms house which also had reporters outside of it. Toby wanted to toddle off and play with them but I didn't sit him down. Fabian and I just got inside. Mom came and hugged me. I think she's glad I'm home. She next held me at arms length.

"Nins, I have to tell you something." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father got hit by a car."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine but he doesn't know you were found."

"Not like he cares."

"He does care Nina." I ignored her and went to my room. He doesn't care and never will.

The next week I finally got to my wedding. We had it in a small church. My dress is long. Mom put a tiara on my head and then my veil.

"You look beautiful." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said. She nodded then left the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I feel pretty. The door opened. I turned around. Bruce. He didn't look angry.

"Hello Nina." he said.

"Bruce," I said. He came over and I backed away.

"Nina, just hear me out."

"I owe you nothing. Why are you here? To take me away again?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Is this another joke?"

"No, Nina I realized I need and want to be there for you and shouldn't try and control you."

"What about Fabian?"

"If you like him then I guess he's ok."

"Prove to me you mean it."

"I want to help you with finaces and walk you down the aisle."

"What do you mean help?"

"I'll give you money every month and will care about you more."

"So if I got kidnapped you wouldn't leave me to rot?"

"No, I wouldn't leave your son or boyfriend either." he promised. I licked my lips. He seems sincere.

"Ok, I forgive you." I said. He smiled and embraced me.

Epilogue

Dad and yea I'm calling him dad again walked me down the aisle. Toby was the little ring barrier. Patricia and Eddie's new baby girl was the flower girl. She is four months. She was asleep. Fabian and I held hands and looked in each other's eyes. Everything the preacher said kinda blurred but Fabian and I are married and that's what's important. We had a passionate kiss for the first time as a married couple. Our tongues battled dominece and he won. I heard clapping and stuff. Fabian and I finally pulled away. Life is good.


End file.
